Sweet GoodBye
by ElicitRevolution
Summary: I was reading a fanfic called Inuyasha: Demon Lord of the West, and I had an Idea for a fanfic... to know more, on the summery... Look Inside
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Lord Sesshomaru-sama (NNOO!!! MY SESSY!!!!) Jaken (THANK KAMI-SAMA FOR THAT!!!) Kikyo (That one, too ^__^;) Naraku (Not fair!) Kagura, Kanna, Kaede, Mrs. Higurashi, Koga, Any of his tribe, Sota, Jii-chan (Grandpa) Kirara, Hojo, Eri, Yuki, Ayame (Not that I care how to spell Kagome's Friend's name's -.- ) Totosai, Hachi, Kijinbo, Rin, or. . . Anyone else on the show!  
  
Kawaii-chan: I was reading a fanfiction, and it gave me the idea for this -^.^-! If you have read Inuyasha: Demon Lord of the West. . . Then you know of what I speak. Beastman, your Fanfic RULES!!!! B.T.W. I'm not trying to copy you or anything, this is souly for me, and only me. And, ano. **Cough** the reviews** Cough**  
Sweet Goodbye  
By, KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
We've hardly ever met and when we did, we didn't see eye to eye. Always fighting, yet not winning.  
  
Conversation was limited to profanities, not one nice word was ever said.  
  
But even though I knew you when you were but a child, I never saw you, for you. Only what was on the outside.  
  
I thought you were a brat, not even worth my time. But I see I was wrong. I thought you were crud, disgusting, undeserving of anything, unmannered, and despicable. But I see I was wrong yet again. And for that I am sorry. I am sorry for not getting to know you, when I had a chance to.  
  
I am sorry for treating you wrongly.  
  
And I hope you can forgive me.  
  
If not, I understand. But know this, I was wrong. You are not a brat, or undeserving of anything, or anything that I have ever thought about you. And I wish that we could have been friends.  
  
If you are reading this, I must be gone by now.  
  
I know you will do well, to fill my place. I have but one thing to say left.  
  
I Love You  
  
~ Former Lord of the Western Lands ~  
  
Sesshomaru 


	2. FIN! READ THIS! NOT AN!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no own, Rumiko Takahashi now that's a different story, all its own.  
  
Kawaii-chan: Its me again ^__^! Hi, HI!!!! Well, since ya'll just LOVED the first chapter, I'm gonna be soooo nice, and give ya'll a 2nd chapter! **Ppl's cheer in the background** No applause thank you! Just send money!! **Silence** Jerks! **Gets pelted by rotten food's** Owww. . . Ok, ok. **Grumbles** Just read, HUH?!?! Once More  
By, KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
You are an Adult; you have grown a lot in 70 years. Though it was only a matter of time, was it not?  
  
Youkai law does not hear of it, though you and your mate should rule together. Grow well, and live long. get an heir, and be happy. All of the thing's I did not have.  
  
Keep safe your people, as well as your mate.  
  
Keep safe the castle, and its servant's. Do not take your anger out on any of them nor your mate.  
  
Keep safe your lands, and all of your property. Never let evil overthrow you.  
  
I always thought that a Lord should be cold hearted, and have no mercy. Should be cruel, and uncaring. But that's not true. I come to find out, too late, that a Lord should be caring and merciful, and not be a self- centered jerk.  
  
Please do this well, and be kind. Making a strong army is the first thing you should have. Make friend's, not enemies. I had a lot of enemies, and you can see where that got me.  
  
Ali's should be your first priority, not second or third.  
  
You have yet to finish your training, and you are still unmannered, yes, but that woman, Kagome, can teach you the proper edict and mannerism that you need.  
  
Life is not something you can throw away, and it is not something you decide who should have and what not. It is precise, and very important.  
  
Never take for granted anything. And never do wrong, as it will come back and hit you. Like that saying 'What goes around, comes around.'  
  
Never make poor decisions, as you can not take them back. It will be your decision as to keep or destroy, as to make forgive and forget, or judge and remember. It will be in your hands and on your mind.  
  
You might think that being a Demon Lord is the most important thing, but that is not true. Being a respectful Husband, Mate, and Father is the most important thing.  
  
Now, as I say goodbye, I leave you with everything I once owned, and everywhere that I have went on my, or by now, your promises. I bid you fair well. Goodbye, Inuyasha. Take well my old things, as they are yours to do with.  
  
~~~ Former Lord of the Western Lands, ~~~  
Sesshomaru  
  
Kawaii-sama: Fin!! That's all I'm'a gonna put, if I put more, he'll be SOOOOOOO OOC!!!! And thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Fukai: **Sigh** I loved this story, too.  
  
Yaoke: **Cries** NOOOO!!!!! **Sniff** This story soooo sad!!!! Yaoke, love it!!!!! **Cries, and cries**  
  
Kawaii-sama:: **Gets boat**  
  
Fukai: **Gets paddle**  
  
Yaoke: **Gets in**  
  
Kawaii-sama: Well, ummm.. Give me sometime, 'cuz I have to go and dump all of this water out of my room, but- **Never gets to finish as Tidawave comes and washes them overboard**  
  
All: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
